1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the elimination of grass, weeds and other vegetation from fence lines, and more particularly, to a grass shield device for installation along fences, and chain link fences in particular, to prevent or retard the growth of grass, weeds and other vegetation along and beneath the fence. The fence guard of this invention is characterized by an elongated grass shield which, in a preferred embodiment, is manufactured in selected lengths and widths, and is designed to be installed beneath chain link fences in cooperation with the fence posts to prevent the growth of grass and weeds in an area extending beside and beneath the fence posts, from three to about eight inches transverse to and on either side of the fence line. During installation, the grass shield is provided with transverse slits and holes in spaced relationship adjacent the slits to accommodate the fence posts. In a preferred embodiment, the grass shield is fitted with a longitudinal slot in the middle thereof to receive the bottom of the fence. Cooperating swivel joints and corner post plates are provided to maintain the continuity of the grass shield at points where the fence line makes directional changes, and where several fence lines meet, and specially designed gate plates are provided for installation of opposing gate posts where it is desired to hang a swinging gate. While the fence guard of this invention is specifically designed for application to existing chain link fences, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the guard can be applied to virtually any fence by simply shaping the periodic post holes in the grass shield, and the holes in the swivel joints, corner post plates and gate plates, to accommodate the specific post under consideration, according to the teachings of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grass guards, barriers and shields for preventing the growth of grass, weeds, woody growth and other vegetation along fence lines have generally taken the form of shaped, stripping or edging members which can be laid along or built into a fence during construction of the fence to eliminate the objectionable growth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,351 to A. W. Turner, Jr., discloses a grass guard in cooperation with a fence, which includes such a barrier, provided in rolls, and including multiple cover plates designed to seal the ends of the stripping, and particularly the area near the posts. The grass guard is primarily designed for use and application to the ground along a fence line while erecting the fence and prior to application of the fence paneling or chain link to the posts. Another grass and weed barrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,897 to L. E. Wright, which patent discloses a metallic barrier for use in combination with a fence to prevent the growth of vegetation along the fence line, which barrier includes a horizontal wall disposed adjacent to the fence, and having vertical outer walls embedded in the ground to secure the barrier in place. Still another weed or grass guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,373 to D. M. Abbe, which patent is styled, "Fence Trim Guard", and includes a pair of axially aligned, telescopically interlocking guard members designed to overlie the ground beneath a fence and between the fence posts, each guard member characterized by a longitudinal channel portion lying on the ground and preventing the growth of vegetation, and also featuring outwardly extending, perforated lateral flange portions beneath the ground to anchor the channel portion in position. A similar fence guard is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,624 to Fred T. Niemann, which guard includes a shaped barrier which is L-shaped in cross-section, and is selectively abutted against one or both sides of the fence to prevent growth of grass and weeds in that area of the fence. A pair of these fence guards can be secured together on each side of the fence to prevent the growth of vegetation on both sides of the fence. Another fence border is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,780 to Tommie Cowles, et al, which patent includes a one-piece, continuous plastic or rubber device that fits between the bottom edge of the fence and the ground or grass, and having a pair of side-by-side panels which are connected by spreadable accordian pleat element to allow the device to be intially spread apart, and the lower edge of the fence force-fitted between the upper portions of the panels to secure the border in position beneath the fence. Another "Fence Trim and Vegetation Barrier" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,096 to John R. Eccleston, et al, which barrier includes an elongated shell, which telescopically receives a core member on the ground beneath the fence, with the shell having a longitudinally disposed slot at one end to receive the lower portion of a selected fence post when the shell is in position on the ground, and the core being extendible from the other end of the shell into abutment with the lower portion of the next adjacent fence post.
One of the difficulties associated with prior art fence guards and vegetation shields is the requirement that most of these devices must be installed while the fence under consideration is being constructed, since most of the guards require installation over the bare fence posts prior to installation of the fencing material. Furthermore, many of these shields are rather complicated in design, and are sometimes difficult to install, and considerable trimming is frequently necessary for installation in fence lines which do not form 90 degree angles at the points of directional change.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, durable and attractive fence guard which is designed to reduce fence line yard maintenance, prevent the passage of small animals under the fence, and to produce an attractive fence row.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fence guard which is capable of being installed in cooperation with existing fences of substantially any design, and particularly including chain link fences, and which can be quickly and easily installed with a minimum amount of time and the requirement of very few tools.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fence guard for eliminating grass, weeds, and the growth of other vegetation along fence lines by providing a flexible mat or guard stripping in cooperation with the bottom of the fence and the fence posts to seal an area of ground along the fence row at a selected distance transverse to the fence row.
Another object of this invention is to provide a weed and grass guard for fence rows which includes a generally elongated grass shield or guard cable of being installed in cooperation with existing fences of substantially any design, and which includes specially designed, cooperating members which compensate for directional changes in the fence, whether the directional changes are at a conventional 90 degrees or otherwise, and which also compensate for intersecting fence lines.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fence guard for illuminating the growth of grass and weeds along fence rows and for preventing the movement of small animals under the fence, which guard includes a grass shield and specially designed gate post members cooperating with the grass shield for installation at the base of the gate posts to provide easy trimming around the gate and the fence line.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved fence guard device for preventing the growth of weeds, grass, woody growth and other vegetation along a fence line, which guard is attractive, easily maintained and contains upward-standing edges, or flanges, and drain holes for preventing the collection of rain water or water from a sprinkler system on the guard and for dispensing a herbicide or pesticide along the fence row.